


То, о чем лучше не думать

by daana



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana





	То, о чем лучше не думать

Фран не сразу замечает неладное. Сперва он занят более насущными делами: например, нужно привыкнуть к тому, что иногда приходится убивать людей. И к тому, что в замке, где он теперь живет, всегда холодно.  
К первому он привыкает быстрее.  
Еще нужно привыкнуть к острым летающим предметам - и к тому, что на самом деле они не причиняют вреда; к тому, что некоторые люди не умеют говорить тихо, некоторые другие люди вообще предпочитают не говорить, а кидаться посудой, а еще есть люди, которые разговаривают прямо у него в голове. Не "люди", один человек - но его более, чем достаточно.  
Все они странные по-своему, думает Фран, и даже не добавляет в завершение - "один я нормальный".

В общем, первое время ему просто некогда думать обо всем, что не касается его лично.

Например, о том, что Луссурия не снимает темные очки даже во время ночной работы, когда все остальные надевают приборы ночного видения. Все остальные, кроме его высочества - тот и челку-то с глаз не сдувает.  
Например, о том, что Леви-а-Тан за едой сдергивает пирсинг с губ, чтобы не мешал, а потом бездумно втыкает его обратно, не всегда на то же самое место.  
Например, о том, что длинные волосы капитана постоянно выглядят мокрыми, даже если на улице жаркое солнце.  
Или о том, что он никогда не видел, чтобы босс поднимался из своего кресла; говорят, иногда он приходит в ярость, и тогда шрамы расползаются по его лицу, а пистолеты наполняются пламенем, но Фран не уверен, что это не сказки для доверчивых иллюзионистов.

Он не думает обо всем этом до тех пор, пока иллюзорный ветер, сметающий их противников, как бумажные фигурки, не поднимает случайно челку Бельфегора. И тогда Фран видит, что у принца просто нет глаз; в темных отверстиях что-то шевелится, и лучше не вглядываться, чтобы случайно не разглядеть, что именно.

\- Что-то не так, лягушка? - усмехается принц и встряхивает головой. Волосы опускаются на место.  
\- Да нет, - отвечает Фран, - мне-то какое дело. Только жаль, что это не мешает вам целиться в меня своими ножиками.

Ломая очередной нож, он думает, что не хочет знать, что под очками у Луссурии. И много ли еще лишних отверстий на теле Леви-а-Тана. И почему от капитана иногда пахнет затхлой водой. И почему рядом с боссом всегда зябко.  
Не хочет, но думает.  
\- Учитель, - думает Фран ночью, когда тьма окутывает замок, баюкает его в мягких ладонях, наполняет холодом коридоры и спальни. - Да ведь они же все мертвые.

Учитель смеется у него в голове, и от этого смеха кажется, будто кто-то прикасается к волосам прохладными пальцами.  
\- Учитель, - медленно думает Фран, очень медленно и осторожно, так, будто мысль может разрушить что-то, превратить в пыль, уничтожить; он знает, что может. - Учитель, а вы? Вы тоже?..  
Учитель смеется снова и не отвечает.

\- Глупое дитя, - говорит он, когда Фран уже перестает ждать ответа. - А с чего ты взял, что ты сам живой?


End file.
